The Hunter becomes the Hunted
by Alikia
Summary: (Sequel to Revelations) Nick faces a new threat as a Grimm in Portland. A mad scientist bent on destruction of the remaining Grimm's and a familiar face comes to his aide and suffers dire consequences.
1. Chapter 1

"Duuuuck"!

Nick Burkhardt dove to the ground just as an old tyre flew past his head. He got up just in time to see his partner Hank Griffin take a flying leap onto the back of a giant of a man who was yelling and throwing anything he could get his hands on. Nick frantically searched for the triple barrelled shotgun that he had dropped after being surprised by this Wesen. He spotted it on the other side of Hank and the Wesen, balancing on the edge of the sewer drain.

Just as he got to his feet, Hank flew through the air, landing right on top of him. Both of them landed with a thud, Nick crying out as rocks and debris dug into his back.

"We gotta get that gun", he groaned as he pulled his gun from his holster. "I'll try and distract him while you go for the gun".

Hank nodded and attempted to go around him as Nick proceeded to empty his clip into the 8ft beast with little affect. Despite its size, the Wesen moved swiftly from side to side, making it difficult for either of them to get to the gun they needed. The Wesen somehow managed to reload its lethal arms constantly, aiming with astonishing accuracy at them. Hank just made it to the gun when the Wesen grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides. The Wesen squeezed and Nick found himself following his partner's lead by jumping onto its back, clutching desperately as it thrashed wildly, angry at the guile of the humans.

With a huge roar, the giant threw them both 10 metres through the air, almost laughing as it watched the two cops roll and bounce across the gravel like rag dolls.

"Man, this is not going well", Hank gasped, trying to stand. "I really wish the wolf-man was here".

Hank emptied his clip into the Wesen as Nick crawled backwards.

"Even if Monroe was all wolfed out, this thing wouldn't go down easily".

He tried to throw his own distracting debris at it but it dodged it easily.

"You'll have to do better than that", it growled at them, its features continually Wolging. "I've killed things ten times =your size. You will just be two more bugs under my boots".

It advanced towards them, grabbing a large metal pipe for each hand, swinging them wildly".

"Hank, I think we need to…".

A shotgun blast echoed through the air, the Wesen stopping in its tracks. As look of stunned surprise spread across its face as it dropped the makeshift weapons. As it attempted to turn, a loud click followed by another crack and thud filled the air, causing the Wesen to stumble and fall to its knees. For the final time, its face warped to its Wesen features and it fell flat on his face, dead before it hit the ground.

Nick sat up, puffing and panting as he stared at the lifeless corpse in front of them.

"Well, since we have no wolf-man, I suppose we have the next best thing".

Hank gasped as he stared past the Wesen's body. Nick followed his partner's gaze to the dark, hooded figure that was literally holding the smoking gun. After a moment, the gun lowered and a familiar voice came from under the hood.

"I leave you alone for two minutes and look at the trouble you get yourselves in".

Nick grinned, thankfully as the figure removed the hood to reveal the half smiling face of J.

"Usually it's best to shoot these Wesen _before_ they manage to get going", she continued, poking the corpse with the gun barrel. "They're worse than Ogres on their good days".

Hank cringed as he stood.

"I never thought anything could be worse than those things but I guess I was wrong".

J shook her head smiling.

"You have no idea. Luckily the rest should be extinct".

"Should be"!?

Nick grinned as he dusted himself off. He knew how freaked out his partner got when he found out about all the different Wesen that were around.

"Don't worry", he said, grinning cheekily. "I'll protect you".

He groaned as Hank added another bruise to his shoulder.

"So what are you doing here", Hank asked as he checked the corpse in order to reassure himself that it was dead. "From what I hear, most Grimm's are nomadic".

J smiled, staring thoughtfully.

"Usually yes".

J paused, checking the rifle over.

"I'm actually keeping an eye on you".

Nick stared at her questioningly.

"How so"?

He watched her shrug.

"I got a tip from…an informant that someone was after the Portland Grimm so here I am".

"It wasn't this guy by any chance", Nick asked, nodding towards the corpse.

J shook her head.

"No. from what I've found out so far is they're going to try a…unusual angle".

"What the hell does that mean", Hank asked confused.

All the man got in response was another shrug.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here".

Nick rubbed his eyes, exhausted.

"Ok then. I'll keep an eye out. For now, let's clean this up and go home".

Hank nodded in agreement, looking around.

"So how do we get rid of this thing"?

Nick was about to make a suggestion when J pulled out a couple of small glass bottles.

"These will take care of it. You might want to stand back".

Both men stumbled backwards as J threw the bottles at the body which broke as soon as they landed. As soon as the liquids mixed, green flames engulfed the body melted away to leave the chunks of rocky black looking flesh.

"What the hell was that", Hank breathed staring confused at what was left of the Wesen.

J smiled as she pulled out a bottle of water, sprinkling it across the remains causing them to melt into the ground.

"Now where would a girl be without her secrets".

Nick smiled when he walked into his living room, smelling the dinner Juliet had cooked for them.

"Hey, that smells fantastic".

Juliet turned with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting one on him.

"How many knocks on the head did you get today", she asked when she pulled away. "It's just meatloaf".

Nick held her close for another kiss, smiling.

"Maybe…but it smells great nonetheless".

Juliet brushed her fingers across his bruised face.

"You got it"?

He nodded grinning.

"Always".

Begrudgingly he let her go as she went to finish cooking.

"You know I'm terrified whenever you go hunting".

Nick sighed quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry".

Juliet smiled at him understandingly.

"It's not your fault. Doesn't mean I have to like it".

Nick helped her dish out the food and they sat to eat.

"I'm guessing Hank's ok", Juliet continued.

He nodded, tucking into his food.

"A few new bruises but nothing serious. It would have been bad if J hadn't shown up".

Juliet stopped, her fork floating in mid-air.

"As in…sister J".

Nick nodded. After what had happened in the old mine, he had told Juliet everything about J and who she was. He hadn't been able to tell what she had thought about the whole situation.

"Is she ok"?

"Yeah, she didn't even get a scratch. She was smart enough to get a hold of the gun and not let go".

"Well it's good to know that smarts run in the family".

They ate in silence for a short time, enjoying the meal. After a while, Juliet surprised Nick so much that he almost choked on his mouthful of food.

"I'd like to meet her".

He regathered his composure, staring at her surprised.

"You would? I didn't think you would want too".

He waited anxiously as Juliet simply shrugged.

"I wasn't sure how I felt about it all but…she is your sister and she got you home safely twice".

Small tears welled up in her eyes and Nick squeezed her hand gently.

"That she did which I will always be grateful for, getting me home to you".

Juliet smiled, wiping her eyes.

"It's settled. Tell her to come to dinner tomorrow night".


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think this is a very good idea".

Nick smirked as he watched J fiddle with her hair and straight on her clothes for the hundredth time. She still wore her hooded jacket with tall boots and black cotton pants but he had managed to convince her to change her black grateful dead T-shirt for a light grey tunic with a black belt. He could still see the concealed knives in her boots but she hundred point blank refused to leave them behind.

"It's not that bad" he grinned patting his sisters shoulder. "It is just Juliet. There is nothing to be nervous about".

He got a scorching glare in return that could have burned through him.

"I'm not nervous", the girl scoffed, pulling at her shirt again. "It is just...".

Nick ducked his head to be face-to-face with her.

"Just what"?

The young woman sighed, her face finally showing her nerves.

"I'm not very good at this sort of thing. Not since...".

Nick nodded understandably.

"Not since your parents died".

J nodded and Nick squeezed her shoulder with a smile.

"Juliet cool. I told her about you when you were here before and I think she'll realise that sitdown dinners in a nomadic Grimms repertoire. Come on I'm starving".

He finally got a smile and he turned to direct her away from the roadside where They had been standing for almost 20 minutes. Even that seemed to be a task as the girl shuffled up to the stairs of the porch where she stopped momentarily, again straightening her clothes before moving with him to the front door. He smiled and pushed the door open and stepped through. He was glad that J followed him pretty quickly so that he can close the door behind them. He took a deep breath, savouring the smells of roast meats are here".

He pulled his jacket off and hung it on the stand and headed into the dining room. Juliet had set the table for the three of them and had added a small arrangement of flowers at the end. She was just putting the food trays on the table before turning to him with a smile which was just as nervous as J's had been. He kissed her forehead, hoping to reassure her.

"This looks great. You' VE gone all out".

He got a smile and a hug.

"Well, this is important".

It was then that Nick realised J had not Followed him in. He turned to find her standing right next to the door, her eyes darting around the room. Nick shook his head and went back to her.

"You are safe here stop put your jacket with ours and come on in".

Finally the young Grimm nodded, follow his instructions and cautiously followed him he couldn't believe this was the same woman who had been so strong in the face of all the Wesen dangers not too long ago. Now she was like a timid mouse that would be afraid of her own shadow. He smiled when he finally got J face-to-face with Juliet.

"J, this is Juliet my girlfriend", he began motioning between them. "Juliet, this is J... My sister".

He watched both women stare at each other, nervous smiles on both their faces although J's was barely visible. The young Grimm was still more suspicious of everything around her. He was glad when Juliet finally broke the awkwardness by stepping forward with her hand outstretched, welcoming smile on her face. Nick always loved how well she coped with strange situations.

"It is so nice to meet you", Juliet smile, her hand hovering in mid air. It took a moment before J finally took it and Nick found he had been holding his breath.

"Nice to meet you to", the young Grimm replied.

"Come in", Juliet continued ushering everyone into the dining room. "I'm just finishing the last couple of things up. Please sit".

With that Juliet went back into the kitchen and Nick noticed J just stood there, scanning the room while rubbing her hands together. He smiled.

"You are safe here. No one and nothing can get to you".

Finally he got a small smile and a nod.

"It's ready", Juliet called as she brought the last dish to the table so Nick motioned for J to sit which she did carefully. He and Juliet quickly followed and began dishing out the food. He noticed J took only a small amount for herself and when he offered her more, she shook her head with a small smile.

"I love this sort of food but if I take too much, I will not be able to move for days".

Nick grinned as Juliet took the bowl from him.

"I wouldn't mind that", Juliet chimed in. "It would mean that you liked my cooking".

That's got another smile from J and Nick started to relax. Maybe the night would be okay.

by the time they've really began to talk, they had almost finished eating. Nick watched with amusement as J had slowly chewed every mouthful as if savouring every bite. He was now watching her use her remaining bread roll to scrape the rest of the plate cleaning of sauce.

"So I guess you liked it".

The young Grimm paused instantly, uncertainty creeping into her eyes.

"Um... Yes... I shouldn't be eating like this should I? It's impolite...".

Nick burst out laughing.

"No of course not", Juliet finally managed to speak through her giggles. "It's a perfectly normal way to clean the plate. Waste not".

J relaxed and finished her plate cleaning and Nick finally started the conversation he wanted to when they first met.

"So J... You said mum told you about me and you. What exactly did she say"?

He watched J glance at Juliet smiled and nodded for the girl to continue. It took a moment but she finally did.

"Well, about a year ago, this woman tracked me down and told me some story about being my mother and I had a brother who was just starting to become a Grimm. She wanted me to come to Portland to help with his transition".

The girl paused and is Nick gave her a small smile.

"You didn't believe her, did you"?

J grinned at him and shook her head.

"Not a jot. You see, I had a mum and dad. I also had a brother. He was two years younger than me".

When it J paused again sadness covering her face, Nick patted her arm.

"It's okay. Take your time".

After a nod, she continued.

"They were my family will stop none of them were Grimm's but they had been associated with them for centuries, acting like a kind of keeper or protector. my mother's name was Hannah, my dad's Luke and my brother was called Ethan. I could see Wesen from a young age and they taught me how to control it, how to understand everything that was happening to me. My father was military so he taught me everything from guns to evasion tactics. Ethan even join in when he was old enough. Mum had dozens of old books on Wesen as well as a basement full of old weapons and potions. They taught me everything along with this woman who told me to call her aunt Marie...".

Nick couldn't stop himself from gasping which stopped J's story instantly. The young Grimm stared at him so forcefully that he figured the wall behind him would have been scorched.

"What was that for"?

Nick glanced at Juliet who nodded so he continued.

"That woman... aunt Marie was actually your aunt Marie".

It took a moment for J to absorb what he had just said.

"That would explain why she only visited occasionally".

Nick nodded.

"She took care of me from when I was 12. When I thought of both of my parents had died".

He paused.

"Sorry will stop… _Our_ parents".

J waved dismissively.

"Like I said, I had parents and they weren't yours".

She must have realised how harsh she had sounded because she instantly looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry will stop.. I didn't mean anything by that".

Nick smiled.

"It's okay. I feel the same if I were in your position. So... She visited you a bit. Did she only tell you about Grimm stuff"?

J nodded.

"Pretty much. She did mention a couple of times about needing to get back to her boy but other than that...".

Nick nodded.

"So what happened to your family"?

Sadness filled J's eyes and she shrugged.

"They died. Nothing else to tell".

Nick wasn't sure what to say but Juliet, who had stayed quiet sat forward.

"So how long have you been doing your Grimm thing alone"?

"Almost a decade".

Nick almost spat out his mouthful of wine.

"You what? You've been alone... Hunting all this time. Didn't Marie ever help you"?

"I didn't ever want her help", J retorted. "She took all the books and things from our house and said I would have to go and live somewhere else because it wouldn't be safe if I lived with her. She also said her boy couldn't know about me for his own safety".

You start feeling uncomfortable knowing the boy was him. He also felt a little angry at Marie for not taking J in like she had done with him. Before he could talk again, the doorbell rang, breaking the awkwardness of the room. Nick motioned towards the door.

"I'll get that".

He watched Juliet smile as she stood.

"And I will clear this stuff away".

J stood as well.

"Let me help you. As a small thank you for a great meal".

Nick grinned as both of them began cleaning the dishes and went into the kitchen as he went to the door. He smiled when he saw the familiar curly fuzz through the doors window. When he opened the door, he not only found Monroe but Rosalie as well. Both of them smiled as he ushered them in.

"This is a nice surprise", he said as he closed the door behind them and let them into the lounge room. "What's going on"?

The two Wesen glanced at each other nervously.

"Well", Monroe began nervously. "There's been some strange talk amongst some Wesen... About Grimm's. Mostly just rumours but...".

"But we thought we should tell you", Rosalie continued. "Are we interrupting anything"?

"No, not at all...".

He couldn't continue as a figure came flying out of the kitchen, landing on Monroe's back who reacted instantly. Everyone began yelling as Monroe spun around, trying to get an angry J off his back. The Blutbad finally managed to throw her across the room but the young Grimm was on her feet instantly, her eyes flashing angrily. Nick threw himself between them as J lunged at Monroe again, her weapons drawn. He grabbed her and held her back, surprised at her strength.

"STOP IT J! STOP. HE'S A FRIEND"!

He pushed her back and she stood, glaring at Monroe who had Volged and was growling thunderously. Juliet had joined them and was looking confused as well as scared. Nick kept himself between them, ready for anything.

"Everyone stay calm. J, put those away. Now"!

After a tense moment, J put her weapons away, her eyes flashing angrily at the two Wesen.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN YOUR HOUSE", she spat standing firm.

Nick could almost feel the fury flooding from her.

"This is Monroe and Rosalee. They are our friends".

"THEY'RE WESEN", the girl cried angrily. "He's Blutbad. They're killers"!

J lunged at the two Wesen again but Nick grabbed her and threw her backwards.

"ENOUGH! They are friends J. You won't be hurt unless you hurt them"!

J stood glaring, her surprise clear.

"HOW CAN YOU BE FRIENDS WITH THEM? THEY'RE MONSTERS"!

Nick could feel the uneasy halt of violence start to fade but noticed Monroe step forward his face back to normal with his hands stretched in front of him.

"Listen whoever you are; Nick is right we won't hurt you".

When J stayed silent, the Blutbad continued.

"You have our word stop unless you hurt us of course".

Nick smiled slightly, keeping his focus on J.

"Please, just calm down. Let's all talk. Okay"?

Any hope of calm was shattered as J's eyes burned.

"I will never talk to Wesen, especially ones that murdered my family".

Confusion swept over Nick as J walked around the edge of the room and stormed out the back door.

"J wait...".

Juliet's voice echoed after the young Grimm who disappeared quickly into the night. Everyone left in the house relaxed slightly when Juliet closed the back door.

"What the hell was all that about", Monroe cried, looking very shaken. "Who the hell is she"?

Nick sighed, knowing the two Wesen weren't going to like what he was about to say.

"That... Was my sister".


	3. Chapter 3

"So dinner didn't end well".

Nick and Hank were at their desks and Nick had just finished telling his partner the excitement of the night before.

"Yeah well, everything was going pretty good until Munro and Rosalie turned up".

Hank grinned at him.

"I bet they were thrilled with what happened".

Nick snorted.

"They were more annoyed that J was just like mum. I explained to them who she was and all that. They seemed to understand why she reacted that way".

"It must be a Grimm thing", his partner grinned as he swivelled in his chair. "So what did they want to see you about"?

Nick sighed.

"They were coming to tell me that someone came into the spice shop wanting to get a large amount of stuff which never happens. They also said that combined, this stuff could be an extremely deadly poison".

He waited for Hank to react which he did in his usual manner.

"While we don't really want that now do we? Who wanted that stuff"?

Nick tapped on his keyboard then turned the screen.

"Someone who had a James Andrews Inc ID badge. Supposedly they are a bio medical company that mainly deals with chemical and genetic engineering".

Hank shrugged.

"So ... Geniuses".

Nick smiled nodding.

"Pretty much. Apparently this guy was acting shifty and when Rosalie asked why he needed so much he said he was going to destroy an enemy that had hunted his kind for centuries. Munro thought it may have had something to do with Grimm's".

Nick watch his partners thoughtful face for a moment before getting impatient.

"Penny for your thoughts".

His partner shook his head.

"It's probably nothing but... Didn't J say something about someone coming after the Portland Grimm".

A paused tapping his pen on the desk.

"Maybe the two are related".

Nick had a feeling his partner was right. It was no coincidence that J came back to town at the same time as this guy wants poisons. He rubbed his face tired after everything that had happened the night before.

"So why should give J a call and see what she knows".

Hank grinned.

"Time for a brother, sister meet up".

"So are you going to explain why you're here"?

Nick and Hank sat across from J at the same diner they had first met her at. Her guards were up just as they had been before and she was staring at them suspiciously. It was obvious she now miss trusted them because of their association with a couple of Wesen. Nick sighed and took a sip of coffee.

"Listen J, I know what happened last night was, to say the least, awkward but they are my friends. They can be trusted. They came to me with information about someone who may be using a genetic chemical lab to make a poison to kill me".

J instantly stopped which confirmed Nick's suspicion. After a moment, the young Grimm sighed and pulled out some papers from her jacket.

"This is all I have. There is a geneticist at a company in Portland called James Andrews Inc who is a Houbeispringer, a notoriously vindictive Wesen who like to hold grudges. A... Colleague of his heard that he wanted to find a way to destroy a centuries old enemy. The only enemy they have that is that old is Grimm's. So here I am".

She gave them a sly grin.

"Someone has to protect you two greenies".

Nick shook his head.

"I've been doing this over a year now. Alone".

He watched her shake her head.

"You are still a newbie".

Nick threw up his arms in defeat before taking the papers and skimming through them. J had managed to find out the name of the guy that could be behind everything but not much else other than the fact that this guy could be coming after him will stop

"you could find more information on him right", J continued as she drank more of her own tea.

Nick nodded as he folded up the papers.

"We'll head back to the precinct and see what we can find".

After a moment, J nodded and stood.

"Let me know okay"?

Nick had to quickly stand in her way as she didn't even wait for an answer before she tried to leave.

"You don't have to go so fast. It would be great if we could talk more. Get to know each other better. Like a real brother and sister".

He waited, holding his breath. He saw sadness fill J's eyes as she took a moment to answer.

"I would love that, really I would but... I think... I would like to figure this out first. Then after... Maybe".

Nodded knowing that was all he was going to get from her.

"Okay. I'll call you once we have some more information".

With that, he watched her leave, wishing she had stayed a little longer. He could feel Hank staring at him as he sat back down.

"You were unnaturally quiet".

Hnak grinned at him from behind the rim of his mug.

"Coffee and a show bro, coffee and a show".

After more than two hours of searching records at the precinct, Nick finally found the information they wanted.

"Hank, check this out".

His partner came back to his desk and Nick turned the screen again.

"This is Terry Walton, the name J had. He's a bio geneticist who specialises in splicing genes with other things like chemicals to determine the effects on the human body".

He pressed a few more keys to bring up the man's personal profile.

"His address is on the north side of town but the lab where he works is in the city's centre".

Hank nodded and grabbed his jacket.

"So let's go have a little chat".

"You know, I hate this music".

Nick and Hank were waiting in the reception area of James Andrews labs and the music that was playing was 10 times worse than elevator music. They had been waiting for over half an hour for these scientist to come and see them. Finally they were ushered into a meeting room where the music still played but luckily they didn't have to wait much longer as the scientist came in, a sour look on his face.

"I have a very important work to do. I don't have time for...".

As soon as the scientist noticed Nick, his face Volged and anger filled his eyes

"get out monster! Leave before I call security".

"Whoa, settle down", Hank said stepping forward, flashing his badge. "We're just here to ask you a few questions...".

"Go to hell", the scientists spat. "Get out now".

Nick stepped forward.

"Listen...".

"Security"!

In seconds two burly men entered with nasty looks on their faces.

"Get these men out", is Terry Walton as he stalked from the room.

Nick glanced at his partner and shrugged as they headed for the exit, the two guards behind them.

"While that went well",Hank murmured as they got to the car. "He definitely had a hate on for you".

Nick smiled as he slid into the car.

"I have that effect on people".


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Juliet, I'm picking up some things from the store then I'll be home. See you soon".

Nick hung up the phone and tucked it into his jacket before getting out of his car. He and Hank had called it a day after not finding out much more and without any probable cause, they couldn't really look into things further. He had left a message on J's phone with what they have discovered. He hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid which was definitely a possibility. Right now though, all he cared about doing was getting what he needed and going home.

He was halfway across the parking lot when he felt a presence right when he turned around, there was no one there. When he turned back around to face his car, a figure was standing in front of him, a blade of some sort in his hand. It took a moment for him to realise it was Terry Walton, anger blazing in his eyes.

"I wouldn't bother going for your gun", the Wesen hissed, the hand holding the blade twitching. "Bullets don't worry me".

Nick stood at the ready, hoping someone in the store would notice.

"You don't want to do anything stupid", he called, waiting for the scientist to move. "I am a cop as well as a Grimm".

Walton smile.

"I know".

Walton lunged at Nick with a cry and Nick had to dive out of the way only just avoiding the blade. He rolled away, pulled out his gun and managed to fire before having to avoid the Wesen again as it continued to launch itself at him again and again. Nick also managed to get in a few kicks and punches. When he got thrown across the parking lot for the third time, he heard a crack in his chest. Definitely a rib or two. He looked up as the Wesen scientist advanced on him, gripping the blade which hadn't yet touched him.

"You will die tonight Grimm scum", Walton cried. "You have taken too many of our kind and now I will destroy yours".

Before Walton could advance any further, more gunshots echoed, hitting Walton forcing him to take cover. A dark, hooded figure appeared with guns in their hands, firing as they went. As soon as the guns were empty and Walton was on the ground, the hooded figure knelt beside him with a smile on her face.

"How the hell did you survive without me"?

Nick tried not to cringe as J helped him stand.

"Sure. You're my hero".

J smiled at him.

"I kind of like being a hero to my big brother".

Nick would have savoured the fact that she had just referred to him in such a way had it not been for Walton beginning to stand. Nick groaned.

"I hope you have more guns"?

He watched J shake her head.

"No but I do have these".

The young Grimm unsheathed a couple of blades and launched herselfat the Volged Wesen with a cry. For a short time the two tangled and all Nick could do was watch and he cried out when she got flung across the parking lot. Thankfully siren sounds got closer as J struggled to stand. He picked up his gun and fired at Walton but it wasn't enough as the Wesen grabbed his blade and lunged at the wobbly J. She fended him off as best she could but while Nick tried to reload his gun, Walton got in two lucky slices; one on J's arm and one on her torso. She went down with a cry as cars turned the corner and Nick finally managing to reload and fire. Walton gave one final roar before he turned and disappeared into the night. Nick stumbled across to his sister as she stood. He saw Wu jump out of the first patrol car as it skidded to a halt.

"Suspect is Terry Walton. He is armed and dangerous".

Wu nodded instantly and began giving orders.

"Call the paramedics", Nick called again as he gripped at J's shoulders.

He stared into her face, worried at how pale it was.

"I'm okay", she whispered to him with a small smile. "I've had worse".

Wu came running up to them at that moment, his face worried.

"Nick, you okay"?

Nick smiled.

"A little beat up but I'm fine. She needs a doctor though".

Wu nodded.

"ETA two minutes".

Nick nodded and smiled at his little Grimm.

"We'll get them to sort you out".

J gave him a smile before poking him in the chest, making him cringe.

"You need it more than I do".

"Nick, they're here", Wu interrupted, jogging back over to them. "I also call Hank. He's on his way".

Nick nodded and directed J towards the ambulance as it pulled into the parking lot. Two men jumped out, one opening the back door, the other coming straight to them.

"Where are you hurt"?

Nick motioned to J, who was starting to get the colour back in her face.

"She's being beat up a bit and has two knife wounds... One on her shoulder and one on her stomach".

The paramedic nodded and took them both over to the ambulance and sat them down. The two men started working on them and Nick was glad when they gave him painkillers. After a short while, the paramedic working on him smiled.

"Well, you have some pretty nasty scrapes and bruises as well as a few bruised ribs but nothing seems to be broken. I would like you to go to hospital to get a few scans just to be safe. You do have a bit of swelling on your chest that won't allow me to feel that area properly".

Nick nodded.

"I just might do that".

He looked over at the medic that was tending to J. They had also given her pain meds and she seemed to be enjoying them.

"Is she going to live"?

"I would so punch you if I had the energy".

The paramedic smiled at their banter.

"You two must be related. She'll be fine. Any deeper and the wounds would have needed stitching but they should be fine. Along with a couple of scrapes and bruises, she is pretty good. All the both need is a couple of days rest".

"Sure, that'll happen".

Nick smiled as Hank appeared and leant on the ambulance.

"These two are _very stubborn_ ".

The paramedics smiled and left them alone and Nick stood gingerly.

"They said we'll be okay".

Before he could continue, Wu came up to them.

"There is no sign of the suspect. We'll put out and APB with the information Hank gave us. I'll need to take your statements".

Nick nodded and glanced at J before continuing.

"I came here to get some things. Walton must have been spooked when we went to see him, followed me here and attacked me. This lady intervened and probably saved my butt".

Wu nodded while writing in his notepad.

"I think that will do it. I'll let you know what we get. Go home and rest. We'll get the rest of you both tomorrow".

With that, Wu snapped his notebook shut and left them alone. Nick helped J to her feet, careful not to touch anywhere near her injuries.

"Hank, do you mind driving us back to my place...".

"I don't need to go with you", J interrupted, starting to walk away. "I'm fine".

Nick went to stop her but Hank was faster. His partner didn't touch J but just stood in front of her.

"No arguments kid. You are going to Nick's place and that's that".

Nick expected J to argue but all the girl did was nod tiredly. With that, they all headed to the hospital before going to his place.

 **The Next Morning**

"you look even worse in the morning than you did last night".

Nick smiled as Juliet got her last few things together before heading to work. She has been awake when Hank had brought them both home and had fussed over both of them like a mother hen. He had been surprised that J hadn't argued and that she had barely been able to change her clothes before falling asleep. He'd had to give her one of his shirts since all of Juliet's were tightfitting and J's injuries wouldn't have appreciated it. He'd also loaned her a pair of his loose lounging pants. The girls shirt was slashed and bloody and her pants were covered in dirt and tears. Since he had Hank brings them straight to his place, J hadn't been able to go get her own clothes.

It was lucky they have gone straight home because she had almost instantly gone to sleep. He had never seen anyone pass out so fast.

"Earth to Nick, are you okay"?

Juliet's voice broke into his thoughts and he smiled, giving her a quick hug.

"I'm fine. Sorry. Just zoned out for a moment. You go to work".

After a moment, Juliet nodded, gave him a quick kiss and headed for the door.

"I'll call you later. Love you".

"Love you too".

When the door closed, Nick grabbed himself a juice from the fridge and after a moment heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Is that you J"?

When he got no answer he turned towards the stairs. J was coming carefully down the last few steps gripping the railing as she went. Her face was pale and she seemed to be shaking. Nick went instantly to the side.

"J, J what's wrong? What's happening"?

All he got in response was barely noticeable head shake. Nick had to grab her before she hit the floor. He could feel her pulse racing and she was burning up.

"I'm... Not feeling... So good", J murmured as she tried to stand again without success.

Nick lowered his sister as carefully as he could to the floor and immediately checked her stomach wound. He was horrified at what he found. Black and purple tendrils were now branching out from the wounds with the rest of the skin around it pale. The same thing was happening to the one on her and it only took him a moment to realise what was happening.

"Walton's poison".


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, I'm starting to like the smell of spice shop in the morning".

Monroe and Rosalie were taking an inventory and making note of what they needed. Both of them were actually enjoying what they were doing. Little did they know their piece was about to be shattered.

Nick looked over for one hundredth time as the pale, barely conscious J in the passenger seat. When he had realised that the poison Walton had manufactured was most likely the reason why the young Grimm had gone down so quickly, his first thought was to get her to a hospital. He had even started to dial before he realised that a hospital was at the place they needed to go. Walton was Wesen. He had supposedly been making a poison that could target the Portland Grimm and J had gotten in the middle of it. He knew he only had one place to go stop

"Hang on J", he said trying to sound confident and comforting. "I'm getting you to people who can help".

He was momentarily relieved when she turned to him and smiled slightly.

"I don't... Need help. I'm…a Grimm".

Nick couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Yeah right. We all need help sometimes. Just stay with me".

Another smile this one barely noticeable.

"Don't... Think… I can… Go… Anywhere…".

Her voice trailed off making Nick look back at her, fear rising in his chest. J's eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. He could barely feel a pulse when he checked.

"Hang in there kid. We're almost there".

Despite being in a hurry, he turned the last corner as quickly and carefully as he could before stopping in front of the spice shop. He raced around to the passenger side and a half carried half dragged his sister inside.

"Rosalie, Monroe, I need help".

Both his friends came running but stopped short the moment they saw who he was carrying.

"What the hell", Monroe began his face a mix of confusion and shock. "What is she…".

"Monroe, please", Nick interrupted, feeling J stir a little. "I was attacked last night by Walton. J interrupted, got hurt then this morning she was like this. It has to be…".

"The poison he was developing to kill you", Rosalie interrupted, her face worried. "When she got hurt, the toxin got into her bloodstream".

Nick nodded as J groaned and manage to open her eyes. They were out of focus and bloodshot and she barely registered where they were.

"What's happening? Where…are we"?

Nick felt her try to stand on her own and he attempted to help her do so, hoping she was fighting the effects of the poison.

"You're at a place where you can get some help".

They all watched as J managed to focus on them and Nick watched as his two Wesen friends caught their breaths.

"Why…would…they…help me", J gasped and Nick felt her start to shake from the effort of trying to stand.

He glanced at his two friends, knowing his face was full of begging and finally Rosalie stepped forward.

"We'll help you because we can".

Nick sighed with relief and followed the two Wesen into what he knew as the 'treatment room'. It's really where Rosalie mixed her medications but it also had a small sofa thing where he sat J. he tried to lie her back but she somehow found the strength to stay upright, shaking her head.

"No…no…", the girl mumbled as she swayed.

Nick had to half sit next to her to keep her from falling.

"What do you mean 'no'", he asked confused. "They can help".

Again the girl shook her head as she gripped at his hand.

"I…don't…deserve…any help".

"What the hell are you talking about"?

Nick couldn't believe what was coming out of J's mouth. Before he could say anything else, Rosalie knelt down in front of the young Grimm.

"Everyone deserves help", she said in a soft but determined voice.

J looked at the Fuchsbau, pain clear in her eyes.

"I…tried to…kill you".

The girl glanced at Monroe.

"I…would have. Without…hesitation".

Nick was stunned when Rosalie grabbed J's shaking hands.

"Nick is our friend, you are his family which means we will do anything we can to help you. No matter what you did or tried to do".

Nick could tell J was confused but he could see her strength fading fast. Finally she smiled a very watery smile and squeezed Rosalie's hands, albeit very weakly.

"Thank you", the young Grimm whispered but almost instantly she cried out, doubling over in pain.

"Lie her back", Rosalie ordered and Nick helped get J completely onto the sofa.

The girl began writhing, her fists clenched so tightly that her nails were digging into her palms.

"Nick, where are the wounds"?

Nick pulled J's shirt up and almost died at the sight. The blackish veining had spread halfway across her abdomen with an underlying redness against the paleness of her skin. Rosalie and Monroe gasped at the sight of it and each time Rosalie touched the J, the Grimm cringed and her breathing sped up.

"My god" Rosalie breathed as she inspected the wound. "I have never seen anything like this. Monroe, get some clean cloths and water. NOW"!

Monroe hopped to and Nick knelt beside Rosalie.

"What's going on? Can you help her"?

His hopes dropped when Rosalie shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know. Whatever is happening to her is like nothing I have ever seen. If this has anything to do with those items that were ordered, their effects don't include anything like this".

"Well, what are the effects"?

Nick almost didn't want to hear what he knew was bad news, especially when the Fuchsbau busied herself with the water and cloths that Monroe brought over to them.

"Rosalie…".

The Fuchsbau finished putting the wet cloths on J's forehead and had begun patting the girls abdomen wound gently, sighing.

"One of the ingredients causes pain by tapping into the brains pain centres. It essentially over stimulates pain sensitivity of the body".

Rosalie paused, making Nick nervous.

"And the others.."?

He watched as his friends face fell.

"The other one…well, that attacks the memory centres of the brain. Not in the way that it destroys memories…more 'activates' them. It brings memories to the foreground and it makes it seem like the person is experiencing them all over again along with whatever physical and emotional pains they may have felt at the time. And since bad or traumatic memories are the strongest…it will more than likely bring those forward first and combined with her current injuries…".

Nick rubbed his face while he waited for her to continue.

"Most people use it to find things, memories that they want back".

Nick sighed as he watched J struggle with the pain. She was barely breathing and even less conscious.

"Is it going to kill her"?

Rosalie's face fell even further than it already had.

"Those things alone, if not kept in check and monitored closely could kill but with whatever this guy has done to them…".


	6. Chapter 6

Nick checked his phone again as he paced the room near the sofa where j lay. It had been a couple of hours since he had brought her to the spice shop and her condition had deteriorated. The blackened veining had spread on both her wounds and a fever had quickly set in. Rosalie had been trying a couple of different things to stop the infections but nothing was working. He had called Hank and Juliet while he had been waiting so that they knew what was happening. His partner was continuing to search for Walton and Juliet was going to come down as soon as she could. Until then, all Nick could do was wait, watching helplessly as J spiralled deeper into pains hat she couldn't escape from.

Right at that moment though, the girl was fairly quiet, her writhing having settled somewhat but her hands were still clenched and her breathing was raspy. He had hoped that she had settled because she was getting better but he knew it was because she was getting weaker.

He turned to the two Wesen who were at the table, mixing herbs while examining books and whispering to each other.

"I just want to thank you guys", he began, trying to keep his voice steady. "You had no reason to do this, especially after what she tried to do to you".

He waited, finding that he couldn't continue thanks to the lump in his throat but luckily his friends smiled.

"She needs help and she's your family", Rosalie began and Monroe continues.

"That's all the reason we need man. Don't worry, we'll do everything we can…".

A cry came from behind them and Nick was instantly at J's side. The girl's writhing had increased and he had to try to hold her down while Rosalie examined her.

"J, sweetie", Rosalie said loudly, trying unsuccessfully to get through.

J was groaning and mumbling, most of what she was saying unrecognisable. After a few moments though, some of her mumblings came through clearer.

"No…don't go…stay back".

Nick could only imagine what the young Grimm was seeing as sweat poured down her face, her eyes clenched shut and her hands now gripping at Nick's arms. He didn't realise how strong she really was and knew she was going to leave bruises. When her struggling increased, nick knew he couldn't hold her down.

"Monroe…help".

The Blutbad quickly took Rosalie's place to help hold the Grimm down as Rosalie started banging and crashing on the bench.

"Anytime now", Monroe called, trying to keep the girl from kicking out at them. "She's almost as strong as a Volged Blutbad".

It only took another moment before Rosalie came back over with a half soaked cloth in her hands which she practically shoved into J's face, covering the girl's nose and mouth. Almost another minute passed before the struggling slowed and J quietened, her iron grip releasing Nick's arms. The Grimm continued to mumble although it was barely audible. Nick sighed with momentary relief as he freshened the wet cloth and began dabbing her forehead.

"What was that stuff"?

Rosalie gave him a small smile as she checked J's pulse and went back to the workbench.

"It's pretty much a stronger form of Chlorophorm. It's all I could think of to calm her without having to tie her down".

Nick smiled. Rosalie looked so worried about what he might think about what she had done.

"Good idea", he began, not moving from his seat. "She probably would have hurt herself and us had we tried to tie her down".

He watched his friend breathe a sigh of relief before worry filled her eyes again.

"Nick…I…".

A pained groan interrupted them and all three of them surrounded J as she struggled to open her eyes. When she finally did, they focused on Nick.

"Hey kid", he said with a smile as he held her hand. "You had us worried".

He was ecstatic when J gave him a watery smile.

"Yeah…right".

Her voice cracked and her breathing got even more laboured.

"What's happening"?

Nick held her face with his hand, trying to ignore how hot she still was despite cold water being on her face for several hours.

"You gave us a scare but you're going to be ok".

J shook her head before cringing and crying out.

"You're…a…bad…liar".

Nick tried to smile as he attempted to comfort her, knowing it probably wouldn't work.

"Well, you got no choice but to be ok", he continued, somehow finding a way to sound strong. "You and me just found out we are family and we have a few years to catch up on".

He got a small smile before she fell back into her struggles against the poison in her system.

"Please tell me there is something you can do", he said, turning to the two Wesen who had moved to stand behind him.

The looks on their faces told him everything they were about to say.

"I would have been able to treat the herbs on their own but with whatever else has been done to them…I have no idea how to treat it".

Rosalie's face was so distraught that he went to her side and griped her shoulders.

"The fact that you are trying is more than enough".

Rosalie nodded.

"I need a more detailed analysis of the toxins. We need to know exactly what has been done to make these things so deadly".

"Maybe I can help with that".

Everyone turned to find Juliet standing in the doorway. None of them had heard her come in but Nick was relieved to see her. They watched her cross over to sit on the sofa next to J, her eyes worried.

"She looks really bad. What is it doing to her"?

Nick shook his head.

"We can't be sure. The two spice shop ingredients activate the pain and memory centres of the brain but whatever Walton has done to them has…".

He glanced at Rosalie who continued.

"It has increased their intensity by a thousand and it is also slowly killing her".

Juliet's face showed her distress but she shook it off as best she could and stood to face them.

"That's where I come in. I have a friend who is a chemist and he is branching out into chemical genetic engineering. He believes that if certain chemicals are used the right way, they could help prolong life and cure diseases".

She paused as she looked around the room.

"He probably has equipment that could analyse and figure out whatever is happening".

Nick closed his eyes in relief. He knew something had to give eventually.

"What do you need"?

Juliet thought for a moment.

"Um, probably a blood sample and maybe a sample from around the wounds. It's what we do with animals so I suppose it should be the same for people".

Nick smiled.

"Let's hope so".

He turned to Rosalie.

"Do you have anything that could hold the samples"?

Rosalie was already moving and nodding and after a moment she pulled out strange looking vials and sample taking kits.

"Monroe, hold these", the Fuchsbau ordered and the Blutbad obeyed in an instant.

Rosalie knelt beside J and pushed up her sleeve. That wound didn't look as bad as the one on J's abdomen. Rosalie deftly took blood and a sample from the wound.

"I'll take some from the stomach wound too", she said as she carefully lifted the girl's shirt.

The sight of the spreading black veining horrified Juliet who took a few involuntary steps backwards.

"Oh my god! That…oh god".

Nick wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry. She's in good hands".

He waited as Rosalie finished up and got the samples ready for Juliet to take.

"You need to hurry", Rosalie said, urgency in her voice. "With how quickly she has deteriorated and the strain on her body, she has a few hours. Your friend has to hurry".

Juliet regained her composure, nodding as she took the box from Rosalie's hands. Before anything else could be said, nick's phone rang.

"Yeah, Hank what have you got"?

"We got him. Walton. We're bringing him into the precinct now".

Nick sighed, a small amount of hope rising in his chest.

"Ok, I'll be right there".

"How's she doing"?

Nick had to take a deep breath before answering.

"Whatever Walton did…it's killing her. She hasn't got long. Juliet is going to see if a friend can help. Rosalie and Monroe are doing everything they can but…".

Hank knew what he was feeling and his partner's voice came through strong and confident.

"Don't worry. We'll break the dirt bag. I'll meet you at the station".

"Got it".

Nick hung up the phone and turned to his waiting friends.

"Can you take care of her"?

Both Wesen nodded.

"Of course".

Nick went over to J who had fallen back into the condition of barely breathing and writing in pain. He stroked her face, pushing strands of hair from it. He knew she probably couldn't hear him but he felt like he had to talk to her since it could be the last time.

"You got to stay strong kid. Ok? Monroe and Rosalie are going to do everything they can until I get back".

He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"You're a Burkhardt and a Grimm. You can beat this. Just hang on for a little while longer. I'm going to find a way to save you. I promise".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nick stared furiously at the Wesen scientist as he sat in the interrogation room. All he wanted to do was beat that smug smile off his face but he had been warned by Hank to stay on the opposite side of the glass. His partner was in there now trying to make Walton talk but nothing seemed to be working.

"You really need to start talking Walton", Hank said calmly, much calmer than Nick knew he himself would have been. "You're in a hell of a lot of trouble".

The smug grin widened.

"Really?! What trouble would that be"?

Hank leaned forward slightly.

"For one; the attempted murder of a police officer…".

Walton snorted.

"He's no cop. He's a monster that needs to be put down along with the rest of his kind".

That was it! Nick was about to storm into the room when Wu joined him.

"I got all that info you asked for".

After a moment, Nick took the folder. He glanced at the information and almost smiled.

"Thanks Wu".

The sergeant left quickly and Nick took a deep breath before he opened the door to the interrogation room. Hank's questioning stopped instantly and he could have sworn Walton's smugness faltered slightly. Nick closed the door and decided to stay where he was just in case he couldn't control the urge to kill the scientist.

"Why are you comparing me with people I have nothing to do with"?

Walton glared.

"You are all the same. You have slaughtered us for centuries, making us live in fear. It's your turn to be slaughtered…every last one of you".

"So that's why you engineered the poison that attacks Grimm's specifically".

Walton smiled.

"How is the other one? I know they got sliced. It shouldn't be long if they're not dead already. Good riddance".

Walton volged still grinning and that was it. Nick didn't have time for this. J didn't have time.

"The 'other one' is someone I would do anything for".

He pulled a photo from the folder and threw it on the table.

"Would you do anything for them"?

Walton's smugness finally faltered as he picked up a photo of smiling children playing in the park. Nick took out another photo and another, throwing them on the table.

"By coming after me, you have made it a free for all. By hurting the other Grimm, you have made an enemy of me...something you shouldn't have done. Now…".

He pointed at the photos.

"…anyone you know is fair game".

Fear crept into Walton's eyes as he looked from Nick to the photos.

"You wouldn't dare", Walton hissed and Nick shrugged.

"Do you really want to risk them"?

"All you got to do", Hank continued, pushing a pad and pen towards Walton. "is tell us what you did to the poison that is slowly killing someone. You tell us what we need to save that person and we'll make sure your loved ones are left alone and we will also talk to the D.A about your co-operation".

Nick had to stop himself from strangling the information they needed out of Walton but after a moment he watched Walton's shoulders sag.

"This is a new low threatening children".

Nick glanced at Hank but stayed silent as Walton began scribbling on the notepad. After about ten minutes Walton looked up and pushed the pad across the table.

"That is everything you need to know about what I did and how it could possibly be fixed".

Nick had picked up the pad and was heading out the door before he realised what Walton had said.

"What do you mean 'possibly'', he asked harshly.

"Walton sat back in the chair, folding his arms.

"It has been nearly twenty four hours since initial exposure. Any sort of cure has only a ten percent chance of working at this point".

Walton smiled.

"I might just win after all".

Nick glared at the scientist and would have belted him had Hank not pushed him outside.

"So do you think this will help", Hank asked as soon as he had shut the door.

All Nick could do was shrug as he looked over the pages of ingredients and scientific babbling.

"I only hope Rosalee and Monroe can make sense of it".

His pocket buzzed.

"Juliet".

"Hey, my friend has gotten me the results of the tests. I'm heading to the spice shop now".

"Ok", Nick said with relief. "We've got information about it from Walton. Hopefully they'll help".

He saw Hank answer his own phone.

"We'll meet you there", e continued quickly. "As soon as I can".

He hung up just as Hank did but his stomach dropped to the floor at the sight of his partner's face.

"What? What's wrong"?

Hank took a breath before answering.

"That was Monroe. J's heart stopped. They managed to revive her but…".

Nick turned and bolted down the stairs, not waiting for Hank. He couldn't let it end like this. He wouldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nick burst through the door of the spice shop and stopped dead at the door of the treatment room. J was paler than a ghost apart from the black veining that now stretched to her neck and covered her hand. Her breathing was so shallow that he barely noticed her chest rise and fall. He could feel Monroe and Rosalee's eyes follow him as he crossed to his sister's side.

"I'm here kid", he whispered as he held her clammy face. "You gotta wake up for me. Open your eyes".

There wasn't even a flutter of J's eyelids but thankfully he could still feel her warm, short breaths on his hand. Nick tried to keep his fear hidden as he stood to face his friends who looked as devastated as he felt.

"Nick we…".

Rosalee's voice caught in her throat as tears welled up in her eyes as her features Volged for a moment. Nick felt his heart break at the sight of his friend's pain and he quickly crossed the room to hold the Fuchsbau in his arms.

"You have done everything you can".

He paused as he pulled back.

"Juliet is on her way with the results of the tests and Walton gave me this".

He pulled out the notes they had gotten during the interrogation.

"Maybe they along with the results can help".

Rosalee nodded and began reading the information on the pages. Nick glanced at Monroe who looked just as exhausted as any of them. The Blutbad's eyes followed Rosalee as she paced at the back of the room.

"She's angry at herself", Monroe murmured in Nick's ear. "Her kind heart is breaking because everything she has tried failed".

Monroe paused, his sad eyes glancing at J.

"And when J's heart stopped…".

Monroe sighed as he watched J.

"She's just a kid Nick. It's hard to see the Grimm in her when she's like this".

Nick nodded in agreement. Even before J got hurt she looked young but now…now she looked barely above childlike.

"She was conscious before her heart stopped".

Nick knew he was visibly surprised and curious. He waited for Monroe to continue.

"She didn't recognise who we were. I think she thought we were…".

Nick was surprised at Monroe's hesitation and the way he looked over at J. He couldn't be sure but he could have sworn the Blutbad's look was…brotherly.

"Who did she think you were"?

"I think…her parents".

"Well, what did she say"?

"She kept saying sorry, that it was all her fault and that she should have been there".

Nick groaned.

"I was afraid she could relive their deaths. Without doubt the worst thing a kid could go through".

The doorbell jingled and Nick was relieved to see Juliet with a small folder in her hands.

"Please tell me she's still alive", the red head asked as she looked over at the sofa and Nick nodded.

"Barely. What did your friend find out"?

Juliet quickly nodded and handed him the folder. Rosalee joined them, her face eager. Juliet continued.

"The ingredient's potency have been increased by a synthetic micro polymer that has been designed to accelerate the bonding process".

Juliet turned to Rosalee.

"Apparently that's the only thing that is different but he doesn't think it can be counteracted".

Nick felt his chest wrench and was surprised when Rosalee's face light up.

"Rosalee", he began and now everyone was looking at the Wesen whose eyes were getting more and more excited.

"Rosalee what is it", he asked again and this time he got an answer.

"This report and information combined with what I know about all of this and J's condition…I think I can figure out a way to save her".

Nick gripped at the Fuchsbau's shoulders.

"Are you sure", he urged and he got a smile.

"Yes I'm sure".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For the first hour as Rosalee worked off the information she had gotten, Nick had sat beside J, patting her forehead with a damp cloth and making sure she kept breathing. The second hour he had spent mostly on the phone and pacing around the shop. Walton had lawyered up the warrant they had gotten for Walton's home and office found that the scientist had been following Nick for weeks while working on a way to kill him slowly. Apparently Hank had also found information about Nick being a Grimm but had managed to keep it away from other officer's seeing it. Now Hank was on his way to the Spice Shop even though there was nothing to do but wait.

"Hey".

Nick turned to find Juliet next to him.

"Hey back".

He wrapped his arms around her finding some of the comfort he needed. A moment later, a soft sound echoed like thunder through the room.

"Nick".

In an instant he had let go of Juliet and was at J's side. His sister's eyes were open albeit barely and they quickly focused on him.

"Hey kid, I'm glad to see those eyes again".

A shadow of a smile flittered across her lips but she stayed quiet. All she did for a moment was look at him as she tried to breathe steadily.

"I'm…sorry", she gasped as she tried to stay focused on him.

Nick held his sister's hand gently.

"Sorry for what"?

"For not coming…when she…told me too".

At first Nick was confused.

"When who told you"?

"Mom".

Of course that's who she was talking about. It was surprising that J had referred to Kelly Burkhardt as 'mom'. He stroked her forehead and tried to smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. She shouldn't have kept you away then sprung all of it on you".

He smiled.

"We Burkhardt's are not too good at the right time conversations".

He glanced at Rosalee who was listening while still working.

"Almost done"?

Nick sighed and turned back to J to find her eyes had closed and her breathing barely noticeable.

"Rosalee, hurry"!

"I'm almost done".

He turned back to J when her hand squeezed his. He watched a tear slip from her eye and roll down her cheek as her eyelids fluttered.

"No, no, no. ROSALEE"!

"I got it".

He moved out of her way and gripped Juliet's hand, watching anxiously. Rosalee deftly administered the giant syringe directly into the wound on J's abdomen.

"How long before we know"?

Rosalee was shrugging when J started to seize.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING", Nick cried as he moved to hold the girl down, Monroe doing the same.

He watched Rosalee look completely lost.

"I don't know, I don't know".

J's seizing continued as Nick tried to talk to her. He heard the doorbell jingle then a 'my god' from his partner but nothing mattered.

"Can you give her something to stop the seizure"?

Rosalee nodded and had barely gotten to her workbench when J went still. Nick went cold when he felt no pulse.

"She's not breathing", Monroe gasped as he stepped away.

"NO, NO", Nick cried as he tried to find any sign of life but there was none.

He could hear someone sobbing behind him but he didn't know who it was coming from.

"Help me get her on the floor".

Almost instantly Hank grabbed J's legs and together they lifted his sister's lifeless body to the floor. He moved her to have her lying flat before starting CPR. He tuned everyone and everything out.

"C'mon kid", he breathed as he started chest compressions again.

"You need to come back. I need you to come back".

He could feel his own chest tightening as a lump formed in his throat.

"Please kid, please…".

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Hank's sad voice.

"She's gone man".

No not possible. He wouldn't let that happen. He shook off Hank's hand and kept going but he could feel tears forming in his eyes. Another moment later he felt a gentle hand on his arm and he knew exactly who it was.

"Stop Nick", Juliet whispered, her tear choked voice breaking through his haze. "She's gone".

Finally Nick felt the last of his strength leave him as tears fell down his face. As gently as he could, he lifted J's body and held her tightly. He had no idea how long he sat like that but he could feel Juliet stay beside him.

"I'm so sorry", he whispered as he kissed J's forehead. "I'm so sorry".

He felt like his hear would break as he laid her back on the floor, placing a pillow beneath her head. It was a pretty redundant gesture but he just had to do it. He felt a tap on his shoulder and found Monroe holding a blanket which he took without a word and draped it over his sister's body. As he stood, he quickly wiped his face and moved over to the end of the bench.

"We…uh…we need to figure out what to do with…".

The thought of disposing of J like she was nothing was too much. He turned away from them, trying to calm his breathing.

"Don't worry man", Hank said calmly. "We'll get things handled".

Nick nodded, finally managing to calm his breathing.

"Ok".

He turned back around to face them and he could see the pain on everyone's faces.

"Um…thanks Rosalee. Monroe…for trying to…I appreciate it".

His Wesen friends nodded as their features Volged, making them look sadder.

"I'm sorry we failed", Rosalee choked as she leant against Monroe whose strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Nick shook his head.

"You tried Rosalee. That is more than I could ask for".

He tried to give her a small smile which she returned. Nick rubbed his face, exhausted as he began pacing again, forcing himself not to look at J's covered body.

"I'm not really sure what to do".

"There's nothing else we can do man", Hank said as he came to stand beside him. "Walton's in custody. We've got him on conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder and now murder not to mention misuse of his position…".

Nick shook his hand at him.

"I got it Hank. Thanks".

When he heard nothing, he glanced up at them. None of them were moving and all eyes were turned to the other side of the room. When Nick followed their gaze, his heart jumped into his throat almost choking him as he sprinted across the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nick sighed as he watched the sun rise, casting its golden shadows across the quiet street. It was always a beautiful time of day cos it always made him feel like everything from the day before, good or bad was washed away. He actually felt better in that moment than he had felt in days, the terrible weight that had nearly crushed his chest was gone. When a groan sounded behind him, breaking his thoughts, he smiled. He turned to the bed in his and Juliet's spare room, so glad to see J stirring. The black veining was slowly disappearing and the colour was returning to her face. He sat down next to her and held her hand which was no longer clammy and burning. Slowly his sister opened her eyes and almost immediately focused on him.

"Hey kid".

He got a small smile which was like music to his ears.

"What's going on"?

"Well", he began as he helped her sip from a glass of water. "What do you remember"?

"Um…the parking lot. Walton attacked you…".

A spark of realisation filled her eyes as she began looking down at herself. Nick made sure he had hold of her hands.

"Calm down. You'll reopen your wounds".

After a moment J nodded and settled back down.

"What else do you remember", he asked as he held her hands.

He got a head shake in response.

"Not much after that. I felt hot and cold and I hurt everywhere".

He waited patiently as she paused, her face thoughtful.

"And I remember…spices".

Nick grinned.

"Well, I'll fill in the blanks. You got hurt but Walton had covered the blade with his poison. You got real sick. I took you to the Spice shop where Monroe and Rosalee tried to help you without much success".

He paused and squeezed her hand.

"You died J. Just after we gave you a dose of what we thought was a cure".

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"We couldn't revive you".

He could see how confused she was.

"Then how am I here"?

Nick shrugged.

"We don't know. You just woke up, maybe twenty minutes later. Your vitals evened out, your breathing steadied and your fever broke. When you kept improving with Rosalee's remedies, Monroe and Hank helped me bring you here. That was two days ago".

His sister smiled.

"So that's why I feel well rested".

He smiled as he helped her as she continually repositioned herself.

"Is everyone ok", J asked nervously. "Did anyone else get hurt"?

He grinned and tapped her nose, something his mother did to him when he was a kid.

"Just you stupid. Listen, are you up to eating something? I have some soup downstairs".

J grinned.

"As long as it was made by Juliet".

"Hey, I'm not that bad".

"You're a Burkhardt…just like me and I suck at cooking".

Nick never thought he would miss the sound of his own laughter.

"Well you would be in luck. Juliet made her mother's secret chicken noodle soup last night just in case you woke up. Breakfast will be served momentarily".

He headed down and got a bowl full but when he got back up to the room, he found his sister fast asleep, her face pain free. He smiled and sat down in the chair he had sat permanently beside the bed. He had been able to take some personal time by using the excuse of the whole situation with Walton so he could stay with J. now that she had woken up, going back to work wouldn't be far away but for now, he was exactly where he wanted to be.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Nick, do you think J will want some pancakes"?

Nick grinned. Juliet was in the kitchen making them breakfast. It was her day off and she said she had wanted to spend it with him and J.

"I think she would like that. I'll go and get her".

He headed up the stairs and knocked quietly on the door.

"J…we've got some breakfast for you. Come on downstairs".

He got no answer.

"J…you ok"?

Still there was nothing so he cracked open the door and poked his head inside. There was no one there. The bed was roughly made and when he looked around the room, he noticed everything else of J's was gone. He raced back down to the kitchen.

"Juliet, have you seen J"?

"Of course I haven't", she replied confused. "She should be upstairs".

Nick shook his head.

"She's not. Her clothes and everything else is gone".

Juliet was shocked.

"She shouldn't be out and about. She's not strong enough".

"I know, I know but where would she have gone".

"Well, that's the last of it".

Monroe brushed his hands together and glanced around the store room. After the last week of crazy the stock had piled up ridiculously high so he and Rosalee had spent that morning clearing it all away and now they had some time to relax.

"Thank goodness for that", Rosalee sighed, wiping her own hands on a cloth. "I didn't think that we'd actually get through it all".

"Well we did so now…".

The doorbell jingled.

"That's our cue to get to work", Rosalee smiled as she headed for the shop.

Monroe followed sighing.

"Come on, we've just been working all morn…".

Both Wesen stopped as soon as they entered the main store. A figure with a dark hood stood staring into the treatment room their back facing them. The two of them glanced at each other before Rosalee stepped forward.

"Can I help you with something"?

The figure twitched slightly before lowering the hood and turning to face them. Both Wesen took an unconscious step backwards when they found themselves face to face with a slightly pale but solemn faced J. neither of them could decide if they were glad to see the young Grimm. Their feelings must have shown as J held up her hands.

"I promise I'm not here to make trouble".

She smiled when both Wesen outwardly sighed and relaxed.

"I won't take up much of your time".

"Does Nick know you're here", Rosalee asked coming closer.

J shrugged then cringed slightly.

"He might figure it out. He is a cop".

An awkward silence stretched between them for a moment.

"I'm here to thank you both", J began quietly. "I don't remember much of what happened but I do know what you did for me...thank you".

J gave them a slight nod and headed for the door, putting her hood back on but she paused before turning back to the two waiting Wesen. She pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and gingerly walked across the room. She handed it to the two waiting Wesen carefully, her eyes cautious.

"I know you have Nick but if you ever need anything…just call".

Rosalee opened the piece of paper.

"This is your cell", she asked confused.

"But you don't even like us", Monroe exclaimed as he looked at the paper.

"You don't like me either", J replied sounding almost curious. "So why did you save my life"?

Monroe shrugged.

"Because of Nick", Rosalee continued and J gave them a small smile and nodded as she left the shop.

Monroe was confused but when he looked at Rosalee, the Fuchsbau had a grin on her face.

"What", Monroe asked as Rosalee took the piece of paper to a notebook behind the counter and placed it in the pages. "What are you smiling about"?

"Oh Monroe", Rosalee sighed as she came back out from behind the counter. "She's doing it for the same reason".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Call her again".

Nick redialled J's number like he was told and yet again it went to voicemail. It had been left by his sister's bed when she had first gotten sick but had gone like the rest of her things. For an hour he had been trying to call and had even called Hank just in case he had come across her. He turned to Juliet whose eyes were just as worried.

"Nothing".

He shook his head and was about to try again when they heard their own door open. They rushed out to find J very slowly closing the door. Her face was pale and she looked exhausted but she gave them a small smile. When she stumbled a little, Nick was instantly at her side to steady her.

"Where the hell did you go", he asked as he sat her down on the sofa. "You worried the hell out of us".

"I had some people to see".

"Couldn't it have waited", Juliet interrupted them. "You only woke up yesterday".

J simply smiled which made Juliet storm off, mumbling something about getting water and food. Nick grinned as he helped J out of her jacket. He knew who she had gone to see.

"So how did it go"?

J smiled at him tiredly.

"The jury's still out".

Nick nodded. It would take some time but he knew J would come around.

"I want you to do me a favour", he said softly as he took J's hands. "Stay here with me and Juliet. For as long as you need. At the very least until you're better. We can get to know each other properly".

He waited and got a small shrug with a sly smile.

"The jury's still out. Let's see what happens".

Nick chuckled and stood.

"I suppose that will have to do. Stay here and we'll get you something to eat".

He joined Juliet in the kitchen as she was finishing getting the food ready.

"So did you ask her", Juliet said curiously and he smiled.

"I did. She's not sure about staying but…I'm pretty sure she will".

Juliet grinned and gave him the water. They walked out to the lounge and found J half lying on the lounge, her head on the arm rest with her eyes closed. Nick smiled as he set the glass on the table. Gently he lifter J's legs onto the lounge and covered her with her jacket. Although she looked better than she had in days, at that moment she looked like a child who had no knowledge of the evil in the world.

"That's right. Sleep as long as you need kid. We've got all the time in the world to be a family".

-THE END-

 _Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading;)_


End file.
